ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tou Jizanbi
'Character First Name' Jizanbi 'Character Last Name' Tou 'IMVU Username' Jizanbi 'Nickname (optional)' 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' '' 5/14/195 AN '' 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian 'Height' '' 4'8"'' 'Weight' '' 95lbs'' 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Suna 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Jizanbi appears to be a calm kid at first sight, calm and quiet. Not a word is said around people he doesent know, until he gets annoyed. Though once he gets to know a person, Jizanbi becomes almost like a completely different person. Sociable, Friendly, and would never do anything to harm those who consider him as a friend. Easily pumped up for fights and always there to protect the ones precious to him. With a great heart, he could even be ready to give a helping hand to someone who hates him. A side from all of that, Jizanbi has little limite of how he can control his anger. Just hearing people yelling goes straight to his head and makes him go mad, beating on what ever he can to get his rage out. Of course, being just a kid Jizanbi doesent really make such of a mess yet. Pretty laid back most of the times, and while at home he helps his mother with chores around the house. Jizanbi does his best for the academy, hoping that one he'll grow up a fullfledge ninja and maybe even one day become the Kazekage. 'Behaviour ' Calm and keeps to himself, Jizanbi wont go around talking about his problems. To him, everything that could possibly happen is kept to himself. Always ready to go, and far from ready to back down. To him, life is only about protecting, and doing everything possible to keep people happy. Upon seeing a rival, Jizanbi would probably go competitive right as he saw the rival. And most possibly try and go spar him. 'Nindo ' 'Summoning' 'Bloodline/Clan' Tou Clan 'Ninja Class ' Academy Student 'Element One' Wind '' 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' 'Strengths' Genjutsu 'Weaknesses' Ninjutsu 'Chakra colour' Purple 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). '''Please allocate now': Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: ' 'Jutsu List 'Allies' Village Hidden in The Sand 'Enemies' Ones that annoy him. 'Background Information' From his birth, starting a very young age Jizanbi passed days with his father learning about ninja arts. More specifically, Genjutsu. His father spent hours everyday teaching him the basics of Genjutsu, sadly, once his 3rd birthday came along. His parents started having disputes, at first they only got into arguements. Though as the years went by, the hate between his parents started to grow more and more. When he got to the age of six, they started fighting. His father used his genjutsu skills to what looked like mentally torture his mother infront of his own eyes, everytime he she something that he didn't like. Seeing this throughout his childhood created somekind of anger within him. An anger that seems to emerge whenever hearing people argueing or yelling.. A couple years later his father dissapeared leaving him to live with his mother. And then Jizanbi joined the Academy... 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:' Tou Isabella Castiel Caoin Category:Sunagakure Member